


He was but a ghost

by Octatwogone



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in class, Light Angst, Why Did I Write This?, but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octatwogone/pseuds/Octatwogone
Summary: He could not remember much,"Blues a friend, they take away your sadness!"but he was the reason for their madness,for him,he was but a ghost
Kudos: 2





	He was but a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing and putting something out there for others to see. I did write this in class as an assignment which oh god. It was meant to rhyme so ... yeah. But i hope you enjoy. (ps i didnt proof read it i didnt care also there are end notes)

It was a very simple matter  
his very heart on a platter,  
he was dead made by his father  
but he could not go any farther.

He could not remember much,  
It liked the color blue,  
that thing was cold to the touch,  
"The blue reminded me of you!"

"Blues a friend, they take away your sadness!"  
but he was the reason for their madness,  
the one who started the war  
but ended with no score?

A brother and a father,  
a son and a friend,  
he was never much of a barter  
but these things would come to an end.

It was as if they thought his body was a host  
he was only ghost,  
they saw him as a insane man  
but he doesn't remember but much of a van.

He was like a daisy  
soft, loveable but yet forgotten,  
he used to run around hastily  
there's no haste since he's all rotten.

"L´manburg my great unfinished symphony!"  
the land of the free, the land of the I take no ¨responsibility¨  
Manburg the home of the bad,  
you could have sworn they were mad!

Pogtopia home of the rebellious ,  
L´canyon where dead dreams lay,  
i wish we were tearless,  
if only it wasn't so gray.

You could say he's a dirty little crime boy  
but to the god he was really a toy  
never once beat in his charismatic  
But some say he was a fanatic?

He sang a beautiful tune  
singing an ode to his nation,  
saying screw you Eret, you goon  
giving away inspiration!

He was both an angel and the devil at once  
tearing himself apart as in he were nuts,  
not once was he ever a concern  
maybe that's why he let it burn?

In his new life  
in this new form,  
he was not hurt by a knife  
maybe he would just start a storm!

If he only remembered the bloodlust  
he would finally feel unjust,  
the lives of three held a cost  
but held nothing of the most. 

It did not matter,  
for he knew the most,  
that he did not tatter,  
for him,  
he was but a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again i'm happy you've made it this far and hoped you enjoyed it. I cant wait to see what i make i the future. 
> 
> Ill also make a chapter explaining the lines if someone doesnt get them too! 
> 
> I hope you have a great day and go drink some water <3


End file.
